A woman can have a strange effect on a man
by Ivredeliberte
Summary: En l'an 1775, lors d'une période où l'indépendance et le désir de liberté sont clamés sans relâche par les opposants des loyalistes, trois jeunes femmes que rien ne prédestinaient à vivre ce conflit vont devoir allier leur vécus afin que leurs idéaux aient un avenir concret


**Chapitre 1 – An 1774**

En terre britannique, non loin de la Tamise, un étrange phénomène se trame à l'horizon. L'aube se dessine d'un trait majestueux avec la naissance d'un soleil timide aux couleurs chaudes et pales caché par les nuages, et l'apparition soudaine d'un supposé navire. Les plaintes et les gémissements s'élèvent dans la capitale. La nuit fut courte. Les commerçants s'activent pour accueillir les premiers clients. Au-delà du port, une nef à trois mâts se profile. Peu à peu, la ville entière s'éveille au bruit de l'effervescence citadine. Le vaisseau amarre sans que quiconque ne s'en soucie ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire aux fameux matelots. Le quai se transforme en un grand marché. Les cris réveillent les derniers endormis. De ce flot matinal, trois silhouettes se distinguent par leurs apparences si singulières. Leurs regards se croisent et, sans qu'un mot puisse être nécessaire, s'éloignent chacune de leur côté afin de s'accorder du temps pour leurs affaires personnelles. La brise leur souhaite la bienvenue.

* * *

Une jeune femme à l'allure anglaise, une chevelure blonde coupée à la garçonne masquant légèrement avec une frange les yeux d'un bleu azur aux couleurs de la Mer Egée, sculptant parfaitement un regard plein de douceur et de tendresse, un sourire nostalgique au coin des lèvres, un corset vert ajusté à un pantalon noir rehaussé de bottes à talons, s'aventure aisément dans les rues londoniennes. Ses pas la guident machinalement devant une menuiserie aux souvenirs familiers. Un lieu qui avait vu sa mère mourir dans ses bras, emportée par un mal inconnu. Un lieu regorgeant autant de larmes et de peine que de rires et de joie. Enfant unique, elle n'eut le plaisir de connaître le bonheur d'une fratrie. Bien que chérie par son père, elle n'a su refuser l'appel de voir le monde. Il est vrai qu'il y avait des regrets. Cependant, la vie de nomade lui convenait. D'ailleurs, deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son départ précipité dans une nuit de tempête. La gorge nouée, la marche moins courageuse, redoutant chaque seconde, ce corps aux rondeurs féminines avance vers cet instant de vérité. Sa main tremblante se pose sur la poignée. Dernier souffle avant l'heure de vérité. Elle franchit le seuil de la porte. Un homme, vieillit par les années de dures labeurs, l'attend patiemment sur son rocking-chair posté juste en face de l'entrée tel une âme guettant son être si cher à son cœur.

« Te voilà enfin ma fille »

* * *

Avide de connaissance, le regard brillant de curiosité, découvrant la dynamique de la capitale, cette beauté byzantine à la chevelure brune nouée en un chignon sophistiqué mais artistique, des mèches s'envolant majestueusement autour de son visage enfantin éclairé par des yeux émeraudes, une robe blanche et simple enveloppant le corps voluptueux, erre telle une feuille dansant avec le vent à la recherche d'une librairie. Peu accoutumée aux us occidentaux, son adaptation dans ce nouveau monde, elle le doit à sa rencontre impromptue avec deux jeunes filles pillant les bourgeois d'Istanbul. Issue d'une famille paysanne, un père appréciant les traditions, un mariage avec un homme de bonnes conditions fut une obligation pour honorer les siens. Hélas, au grand dam de ses parents, cette culture ne s'alliait pas à ses principes. Son refus se poursuivit par une fuite désespérée dans une nuit de tempête. Perdue, sans personne pouvant la comprendre et la soutenir, une bonne étoile la guida vers une blonde sulfureuse et pétillante, et une brune téméraire et libre comme l'air. Pas un instant elle ne regrette cette décision. Bien entendu la violence, la cruauté, la vie de bohême règnent dans cette atmosphère marine mais ce changement, ces rencontres l'ont fait grandir. Elle peut enfin respirer la fraîcheur de cette liberté longtemps reniée par les mœurs de son pays. Le pas s'accélère. Une librairie aux riches couleurs l'appelle afin d'enrichir son savoir.

* * *

Une ombre se faufile tel un félin à travers les âmes, sautant parfois de toit en toit cherchant à échapper au service de l'ordre. Aujourd'hui, profitant de ce retour tant attendu depuis son escale en France, elle devait se procurer des renseignements. Néanmoins, Londres ne gardait pas un très bon souvenir de sa présence. Deux ans auparavant, sa fougue et son insolence l'avait conduite à l'échafaud pour actes de piraterie. Certains de ses camarades parlent d'ange gardien, pour elle, c'est le hasard qui la sauva. Toutefois, bien que braver le danger et les interdits l'excitaient, finesse et rapidité devaient être ses mots d'ordre pour réussir la tâche qu'elle s'était confiée. Afin de passer inaperçue aux yeux des citoyens, ses tatouages furent voilés au préalable avec l'aide d'une chemise blanche d'homme noué autour d'un corset couleur jais s'unissant à merveille avec un pantalon et des bottes au même ton. Le vent s'entremêle dans ses cheveux mi- longs bruns. Les yeux noircis par un maquillage accentuent son regard plein de ruse et de malice. Cachée derrière une cheminée, elle se risque à rejoindre les passants. Malheureusement, cette jeune femme avait le chic de se faire prendre sur le fait accompli. Jouant avec la manipulation et son art de la guerre, elle réussissait à s'en sortir du moins rares furent les fois où elle fut conduit à la potence. Cependant, une promesse reste une promesse. El Capitan l'avait supplié de rester sur ses gardes elle et ses amies. Il est vrai qu'elles étaient l'un des meilleurs éléments du navire. Son but approchait. Escaladant une gouttière à l'abri des regards, se mouvant avec agilité et discrétion entre les toits de la ville, un sourire au coin des lèvres, la voilà prête à entrer. Elle se glisse à travers une fenêtre ouverte et …

« Je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt, mademoiselle »

* * *

La pétillante observe cet homme. Aucuns reproches juste un espoir qui renait. Cette situation d'inertie semble durer des siècles et la rend gênante pour ces deux personnes que le destin avait éloignées. Que faire ? Se prendre dans les bras et oublier le passé. Fondre en larmes et implorer son pardon. Ou tout simplement jouer au hasard. Des pas timides, des sourires réservés, des lèvres hésitantes à prononcer une quelconque parole sottes ou censées qu'importe. Soudain, le silence se rompt.  
« Père, je te prie de m'excuser pour cette fugue. Ô je t'en supplie, accorde-moi ton pardon. Je fus si sotte. Comme j'ai dû te faire souffrir »  
Le mutisme s'installe à nouveau. Des larmes. Une envie de tendresse jaillit. Le parent s'approche tranquillement, prend le visage de sa fille bien-aimée dans les mains et la contemple. Son enfant était devenue une jeune femme laissant soigneusement derrière elle son apparence enfantine. C'était le portrait pur de sa défunte épouse.  
« Tu as fait tes premiers pas devant cette porte, tu feras les prochains plus loin. »

A cet instant précis, non loin des retrouvailles touchantes de son amie, la Byzantine, posée sur un banc en train de lire, regarde instinctivement sur sa droite. Un mauvais pressentiment la prend aux tripes. L'Occitane risquait d'avoir des ennuis.

* * *

« Ne pleure pas ma fille. Mes paroles n'ont rien de reproches. Je veux que tu vives ta propre destinée. Tu sais que tu es resplendissante ! Ta mère aurait été si fière de toi. Oh, je le suis également. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de toi. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais eu à le faire. Ne détourne pas ton regard. Je sais ce que tu es devenue. Ce n'est pas une honte. Tu n'es pas ma honte. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Ce besoin de liberté. Cette admiration pour la piraterie et cette vie de vagabond. C'est vrai, un père rêve toujours le meilleur pour sa fille. Un mari. Une situation convenable. Mais toi, tu es indomptable comme ta mère ! Elle était comme toi à son âge avant que je fasse sa connaissance. Et oui, elle était une pirate. Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ? A moi aussi. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi. Tu te poseras quand tu en sentiras la nécessité et la personne qui te convient. Quelqu'un t'appelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Cet accueil inattendu la prend par surprise. Le voir après tant d'années la décontenance. La fierté empiète sur la peur. Ne pas pâlir devant lui, devant eux. Un rire.  
« Charles, mon vieil ami ! Voyons, ne soyez pas gêné par cette familiarité de ma part surtout pas après ce moment si intime et si intense de la dernière fois. Cette expression sur votre visage ne vous avantage guère surtout devant une invitée de marque telle que moi et, devant votre ami hautain aux airs de purs britanniques. Non, non, appeler vos gardes ne serait pas une bonne idée. Pour une fois que je suis ici en tant que bonne âme. »

* * *

Son amie, alarmée et essoufflée par sa course effrénée, lui fait comprendre une possible mésaventure.  
« Vole de tes propres ailes. On ne vit qu'une fois. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles de temps en temps. Allez, file ! Ton temps est compté ! »  
Une bise à son père. Un sourire compréhensif. Un regard bienveillant. Dernière contemplation de ce lieu d'enfance. Dernier soupir avant le secours et les armes.

* * *

« En bonne âme ? Ecoutez bien, vous n'êtes point la bienvenue dans mon antre. Je …  
- Il suffit ! Ne nous fâchons pas pour un passé quelque peu … Comment dire ? Si orgastique entre nous. N'oubliez pas que j'ai eu la corde au cou par votre faute. Alors que je fus là qu'au mauvais moment.  
- La corde n'eut le temps que de vous effleurer qu'une chance divine apparaissait pour vous sauver. Je fus humilié par votre faute.  
- Humilié ? N'employons pas les grands mots avec moi. Ce fut un jeu si distrayant à mes yeux mais aussi, ne nous le cachons pas, aux yeux des habitants de cette ville. Voir un général reconnu pour ses faits de guerre nu dans la rue essayant de poursuivre une féline comme moi. C'est si … surprenant. Rengainez vos pistolets, je ne suis pas là en ennemie. Pour une fois, que j'essaie de me comporter en bonne fille modèle. Cessons de gâcher notre salive et notre temps pour des broutilles de la sorte. Vous avez des renseignements. Je recherche une certaine famille qui, selon mes sources, est proche de vous.  
L'effrontée marche vers lui d'un pas nonchalant. Frôlant l'autre convive de sa main, avec charme et séduction, elle susurre à l'oreille d'un si bon rival :  
« Il serait regrettable que votre réputation soit tâchée par des vérités cachées et que seule moi ait eu le privilège de découvrir lors de notre précédente entrevue. »  
Un rire. Une bise. Un pas chassé vers le colonel qui assistait à cette scène avec envie de tuer. La brune connaît cette atmosphère tendue. Elle jubile. Un baiser volé. Soudain, épées en main, les deux prêts au combat …  
« Cessez ! Colonel Tevington, ne répondez pas à la provocation de cette pirate. Je ne veux pas de grabuge. Mademoiselle, promettez que ce secret restera entre nous. »  
Révérence. Engagement tenu. Soupir de regret.  
« Un chef de famille du nom de Christian provenant du Sud-Ouest de la France, le Béarn, est un de vos bons amis. Selon certains dires, il se serait exilé en Angleterre un instant avant de repartir. Je veux savoir si vous êtes informé de sa prochaine destination »  
Ecarquillement des yeux. Levée de sourcils. Signe d'étonnement et de surprise. Raclement de gorge.  
« Il a une fille du même âge que vous je crois. Au trait espagnol comme sa mère et au tempérament de feu comme les méditerranéens. Menue, franche, rebelle et très intelligente selon ses souvenirs. Qui l'eut cru. Avoir son héritière devant moi …  
- Silence ! Vous vous méprenez cher ami. Ce n'est plus mon père. Cessez de gagner du temps avant l'arrivée des services de l'ordre. Ne faîtes pas celui qui ne comprend pas. J'ai deviné que vous aviez alerté vos domestiques. Dîtes-moi où il est et je partirai en oubliant tous ces évènements passés entre nous. Je tairai vos secrets tandis que vous me dévoilerez certaines informations. »  
Un vacarme inopiné survient dans la rue voisine. Des cris d'alerte. Le Général Cornwallis est en danger. Des soldats entourent la demeure. Prise au piège, elle recule jusqu'au bureau. Jurons envers son antagonisme. Sourire satisfait et victorieux de celui-ci. Rire du britannique arrogant aux douces lèvres.

Des militaires s'engagent dans les rues d'une démarche précipitée mais vive. Quelqu'un d'important est en péril non loin de là. Leur instinct leur indique que la cause de cet empressement est l'investigation d'une prochaine arrestation. D'un commun accord, les deux alliées se dirigent vers ce lieu. Malheureusement, il est trop tard, leur amie est cernée sans voie d'issue. Dès leurs premiers pas dans le brigandage, il eut une règle d'or instaurée par leur camarade : aucunes attaques à entreprendre sans bonne stratégie. Aucunes ne pouvaient s'improvisait dans un laps de temps si court. Des coups de feu se font entendre à l'intérieur de la résidence. Des plaintes. Un cri. Un homme est jeté dans le vide d'une telle violence que son crane explose sur le pavé. L'assaut s'éternise bien trop longtemps selon leurs propres avis. Des blessés sortent de ce poste d'exécution. Une voix de femme. Traître ! Je t'aurai salaud ! Puis, un silence profond. Les tirs cessent. La vision qui vient ensuite est dure pour les deux pirates. Blessée, évanouie sous les coups de ses assaillants, elle est emmenée vers le palais de justice pour son procès déjà jugé d'avance. La peine de mort sera sa sentence sans qu'une défense soit possible. Tout d'un coup, anticipant toutes protestations, des mains gantées les interpellent. Leur capitaine fait un signe négatif de la tête. Ils doivent se hâter jusqu'au navire.

* * *

« Mademoiselle, comme par le passé, vos actes de barbarie, d'assassinats sur l'Armée britannique de sa Majesté le Roi George III et de piraterie sur le territoire anglais vous amènent devant la Cour de Justice. Hors-la-loi et inscrite dans nos registres depuis deux ans maintenant, aucuns avocats et aucunes défenses ne vous ont été autorisés. Selon une ordonnance du roi, tous pirates détenus et inculpés sont condamnés à la peine de mort. Néanmoins, Mademoiselle, selon une demande expresse du Général Charles Cornwallis, vous serez sujette à une humiliation en place publique et à la pendaison. Votre corps dénudé ne subira pas une sentence comme les autres. La corde desserrée ne rompra pas votre cou sinon amènera une mort lente par suffocation. Par soucis de sécurité contre d'éventuelles représailles ou une quelconque aide de la part de vos camarades, à la fin de ce verdict, vous serez conduite sur la Place du Marché, lieu de votre potence.»

Une longue discussion entre matelots s'accentue de disputes et de propositions. Le choix à prendre est d'une grande importance. La laisser mourir serait perdre ses deux autres meilleurs éléments. Mais l'aider serait les amener à leur propre perte. Le port est sécurisé maintenant. Seul projet plausible pour leur réussite serait une attaque sous-marine. Stratagème utilisée à maintes reprises par sa louve de mer et enseigné par elle-même aux marins, ses deux acolytes féminins pourraient réussir. Cependant, les armes à feu restent inutilisables s'ils sont immergés dans l'eau. Couteaux et épées seront la seule solution malheureusement. A moins que …

* * *

L'Occitane, perdue dans ses pensées, contemple le ciel. Ses vêtements sont en lambeaux laissant entrevoir ses tatouages et les marques corporelles infligées lors de son arrestation. Ereintée, à bout de souffle, elle garde la tête haute et sa fierté de pirate. Elle pardonne à ses êtres chers qui n'ont pu la sauver. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face. A force d'échapper à la mort, l'heure fatidique sera plus cruelle. Chasser la faucheuse, elle revient au galop, n'est-ce pas ? Rire de la jeune fille. Elle est si pathétique sans ses armes. Les passants lui crachent à la figure et lui lancent des détritus de toutes sortes. Elle ne peut leur en vouloir. C'est la vie de tout condamné. Son échafaud approche. Elle sourit.

La Byzantine et l'Anglaise, trempées jusqu'aux os, munies de couteaux et d'épées, attendent derrière des tonneaux non loin de la fameuse place. Grâce aux relations d'El Capitan, ses compères de longue date, restés dans cette ville pour un travail honnête, lui devaient une faveur. Armés de fusils, voilant leurs visages à l'aide de bandages ou d'écharpes, ils soutiendront les deux jeunes filles postées en face de la potence. Les explosifs furent placés au préalable avant l'installation du gibet. Les jeunes femmes patientent jusqu'au signal du chef de mission.

Marche après marche, le repos éternel va bientôt l'étreindre de ses bras froids. Elle jette un regard sur la foule. Ce visage aux yeux bleus clairs dans son uniforme militaire la scrute en jubilant. Le bourreau déchire ses guenilles et la malmène devant des personnes avides de perversion. Un coup de pied bien placé et un coup de genou sur la tête. Pas assez pour l'affaiblir bien longtemps. Une gifle violente. Perte d'orientation. Le vent glace son corps devenu si frêle.  
« Une dernière volonté ?  
- Si c'est demandé gentiment, je veux bien la vie sauve. Je pense que ce serait un bon début, non ? »  
Un coup de matraque dans les côtes. Son souffle se coupe un instant et la déséquilibre. La corde embrasse son cou. Dernière contemplation avant la fin.  
« Pirates ! Ecoutez ce message ! Une de vos complices est condamnée à mort. Que ceci vous serve de leçon. Toute désobéissance à la Couronne d'Angleterre a un seul verdict : la Mort. »  
Roulements de tambours. Ses pieds vacillent dans le vide. La respiration voit son apogée décliner. Subitement, elle s'écroule au sol libérée de ses spasmes.

Le signal. Arc en main, l'Ambrée décoche une flèche délivrant sa complice de son inculpation. Première explosion. L'Occitane est encore en état de choc. Elle a du mal à reprendre son souffle. Sa vision se trouble avec la deuxième détonation. Une ombre. Elle croit reconnaître sa Byzantine se battre épée en main tuant tout ennemi obstruant son passage jusqu'à elle. Le sang gicle sur son doux visage. Le cœur bat à vive allure. Elle la voit tombée à genoux. Une blessure à la cuisse. La panique comble les cadavres. Troisième explosion. Des hommes masqués aident à soulever la condamnée et lui refilent des armes. Elle court jusqu'à son amie, la relève et, ensemble, courent dans une cacophonie digne de grande évasion. L'Anglaise, couverte de sève rouge, les rejoint. Les voilà encerclées de soldats. Sourires morbides. La fameuse équipe retrouvée se charge de les exterminer. Des têtes tombent. Des hurlements excitent ces pirates. Les pavés se teignent de rouge. Certains passants supplient leur miséricorde. L'ultime détonation permet aux fugitives de quitter la place. Les forces diminuent. L'espoir de survivre les fait avancer. Un dernier regard en arrière, l'Espagnole voit son colonel la poursuivre. Un jour, qui sait, ils se retrouveront. Suivant ses amies, elles se jettent dans le fleuve et nagent jusqu'à la nef. A bout de souffle, l'ancienne détenue s'évanouie. Mission réussie. Aucune perte. Le vaisseau navigue sur les flots rejoignant la Mer du Nord.

* * *

« Zeynep ! »  
La Byzantine se retourne. Son amant se tient devant elle l'air hagard. Sur le pont, il n'y a qu'eux. Il l'enlace avant de l'embrasser. Une année déjà qu'elle l'avait dans son lit et ne faisait qu'un. Leurs souffles mélangés. Leurs corps nus se caressant. La respiration saccadée. Est-ce de l'amour ? Aucuns des deux protagonistes ne savent s'exprimer à ce sujet. Leur lien passionnel suffit à combler certains manques. Vivant chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. La mort était leur destinée à chaque abordage, à chaque pillage. Que Dieu les garde encore unis. Ils ne sont toujours pas prêts à se dire adieu. Toutefois, comme si sa raison la ramenait à chaque fois sur terre, un présage lui disait de s'endurcir, qu'un bonheur a toujours une fin inattendue. D'apprendre à le détester. Comment haïr un être qui nous est cher ? Il était sa moitié. Comment dire ? La complémentarité représente leur couple. Si seulement, elle pouvait ne se tromper rien qu'une fois sur ses pressentiments. Le moment intime est interrompu par un matelot.  
« Désolé les gars mais elle vient de se réveiller et demande à te voir Zeynep tout comme Laura »  
A la fois déçue et heureuse, elle se précipite vers la cabine de son amie. Epuisée et ayant du mal à se remettre de ses blessures, elle avait dormi durant deux jours. Son Anglaise s'y trouve déjà. Chacune se prend dans les bras comme si cette infortune les rapprochait une fois de plus. Le mutisme s'installe devant l'air grave de l'Occitane.  
« Je vous ai toutes les deux connu durant une nuit de tempête. Toi, ma belle blondie se fut à Londres. Je cherchais à fuir ma condamnation et je t'ai trouvé là sur le port cherchant une échappatoire quelconque. Tu étais si naïve et défendait les cause du pacifisme. Pourtant, je t'ai pris sous mon aile et plaidait ta cause devant El Capitan. Je ne pourrai t'expliquer mon geste car je ne le comprends pas moi-même. Deux ans maintenant que tu es parmi nous. Toi, ma Byzantine, ce fut à Istanbul alors que Laura et moi pillons les gentilshommes de ta cité. Tu étais perdue. D'ailleurs, nous sommes tombés sur toi par un simple hasard ce qui ne me dérange pas. Tu as su t'adapter sans gênes surtout avec le petit Aaron. Trêve de bavardages. Voilà, si je vous ai invité dans ma chambre, c'est parce que je dois m'entretenir avec mes complices que je considère comme des sœurs. Quand j'étais dans le bureau de Cornwallis, j'ai aperçu une lettre de mon père. L'enveloppe provenait d'Amérique. Je vous propose de quitter la piraterie pour m'accompagner dans un nouveau périple. »

* * *

Son cœur avait cessé de battre le temps d'une seconde. Quitter le brigandage serait quitter son Aaron. Des larmes coulent. Ce sera leur dernière nuit. Elle tairait la raison de cette entrevue. Profiter de chaque instant avec lui. Toucher ses lèvres. Connaître une ultime nuit d'amour avec son amant. Des souvenirs jaillissent …

_Nuit de tempête- An 1773. Deux jeunes l'avaient recueilli sur un navire de pirates. Un peu décontenancée, elle avançait au rythme des vagues et du joli son qui provenait de la cave. Une douce mélodie jouait par une guitare. Guidée par enchantement, elle le contemplait. Grand, brun, des doigts dansant parfaitement avec les cordes de son instrument, il ne remarqua pas la nouvelle présence féminine. Brusquement, le bateau bascula sur gauche et fit tomber dans un grand fracas la jeune venue. Un cri aigu. Surpris, il rit. Elle se retrouvait le cul à l'air et la tête dans un seau d'eau sale. Elle l'injuria de tous les noms inimaginables en turc ce qui fit redoubler le rire de son compagnon de cave. Enervée puis se sentant honteuse, elle l'accompagna dans cette heure d'épanouissement. Ce fut leur première rencontre._

Nuit d'été- An 1773. Il venait de lui sauver la vie. Lors d'un abordage avec un navire marchand et encore amatrice dans l'art de la guerre, elle n'avait pas encore tous ses sens en alerte. Ne craignant pas de mourir et désirant la laisse vivre, il se jeta à corps perdu contre elle. Un projectile effleura son épaule. Cri de douleur. Elle était vivante. Il était blessé. Ce rapprochement soudain. Leur bouche respective proche. Cri de victoire. Gêne. Ils s'écartèrent. Plus un seul regard durant la soirée. Et pourtant, sans qu'elle ne comprit son acte et le rejoignit dans sa chambre. D'abord étonné, puis émerveillé devant ce corps nu et féminin, il accepta sans un mot sa venue dans son lit. Sa première fois. Sa nuit.

Tant d'instants à deux. Un bruit. Ses pas. Discrètement, elle essuie ses larmes. Elle se retourne. Un sourire. Elle l'embrasse. Ils s'embrassent avec fougue. Elle doit profiter de cette nuit. Pas d'adieu. Juste une nuit à ne faire qu'un pour la dernière fois. Elle gémit de plaisir. Il la connaît par cœur. Ses caresses. Cette union charnelle. Cette passion. Leurs « je t'aime ». Ce tout qu'elle devra oublier. L'aube s'éveille. Elle s'habille. Ses affaires étant déjà prêtes, elle rejoint ses amies sur le pont. Sur ordre de l'Occitane, personne ne devait prévenir Aaron ni les autres matelots. El Capitan se chargea de les raccompagner sur la terre ferme en naviguant la barque. L'Irlande. D'ici, elles trouveront un navire en direction de l'Amérique. L'Occitane s'approche de Zeynep, la prend dans ses bras et lui confie :  
« Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu restes ici avec ton Aimé. Tu es assez grande pour décider de ta vie. Je t'aime alors je ne veux pas que tu souffres.  
- J'ai fait mon choix Delphine. Toute bonne chose a une fin. J'ai décidé de cette fin parce que notre amitié reste plus fort qu'un plaisir sexuel »  
Son interlocutrice garde le silence. Une nouvelle aventure à trois.  
« A nous l'Amérique ! »


End file.
